1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus having two openable and closable doors at a front side thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A background ink jet recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer is mainly provided for personal use, unlike an image forming apparatus utilizing an electorophotographic method. Therefore, there has been demand for a reduction in size of the background ink jet recording apparatus and for a reduction in the space required for installing the background ink jet recording apparatus. In response, various changes have been made in the configurations of ink jet recording apparatuses.
Recently, the background ink jet recording apparatus has attracted attention because the background ink jet recording apparatus may take the place of a conventional electorophotographic printer. However, the background ink jet recording apparatuses have had the same appearance as conventional electorophotographic printers.
The size of an image forming unit of the background ink jet recording apparatus is considerably smaller than the size of an image forming unit of the conventional electorophotographic printer. When a user opens a front door of the background ink jet recording apparatus, which is configured to be able to fully open a front face of the background ink jet recording apparatus, a user may easily access the image forming unit therein.
Although the user needs to be able to perform a jam clearance operation and replacement of an ink cartridge, the user needs to be prevented from easily accessing the image forming unit.